


Works Like Magic

by Austyn_Layne



Category: Modern Family (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Body Hair, Body Worship, Bromance, Bromance to Romance, Closeted Character, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Consensual Kink, Dark Comedy, Deep kissing, Deepthroating, Dorks in Love, First Time, Gay Sex, Genderplay, Hair Kink, Hand Jobs, Hentai, Horny Teenagers, Licking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Muscles, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Pubic Hair, Rimming, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scents & Smells, Shameless, Smut, Teen Angst, Unsafe Sex, Vibrators, Virginity Kink, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austyn_Layne/pseuds/Austyn_Layne
Summary: This is my version of what Dylan was up to when he was hung up on by Hayley, in the season 8 episode:like magic. And what does it have to do with Luke who was not featured in the episode? ;)Song: Blind TrustArtist: Cabaret Nocturne





	1. Chapter 1

_Cam, Mitchell and Sal were all trying to help Hayley, after she caught her much older boyfriend Rainor Shine with another woman. Moments earlier she had just got a call from her ex Dylan, which she rejected the call for a valentines day hook up which she said 'never worked. well...almost never'._

"Hayley I'm so sorry." Cam said after seeing Hayley just throw a drink in Rainor's face.

"It's ok uncle Cam."

"Come on Hayley let's teach him a lesson." A drunken Sal said, dragging Hayley out of the restaurant.

"Oh I better call Dylan back."Hayley said leaving Cam and Mitchell at the table.

"Oh my God Cam what are we going to do? Sal is unstable we gotta stop whatever she's about to get our Hayley into...oh my God! Claire will kill us if we don't do something. Come on Cam."

"Alright, Mitchell I do not want to be on Claire's bad side."

"Believe me Cam it is not a side you want to see...it ain't pretty."Mitchell said shuddering in fear with awful childhood memories of his controlling big sister.

**Meanwhile**

Dylan shows up to the Dunphy house looking for Hayley, but finds Luke instead exiting the house.

"Oh,hey Luke I was just around and thought Phil was home." Dylan said running his fingers, through his through his shaggy dark brown hair.

"Don't lie Dylan I know you were looking for Hayley. It's kinda obvious. She talks you know?"

"No, I know we're through and she like has that old boyfriend and stuff that weather-dude."Dylan said trying to hide his true reasons for being there praying Luke Dunphy would buy it.

"Oh come on Dylan I know how you get a hotel room and stuff for her on valentines day for a secret hook-up it doesn't matter if she's with anyone or not she leaves and yall do it. She always comes back with a dumb look on her face and questioning weather or not to get back together with you. It's nothing new Dylan...it's actually kinda annoying." Luke said calling Dylan out on his fib.

"Well, do you know whereI can find her?"Dylan asked Luke.

"well, I think she went off with Uncle Cam and Mitch, I don't think she'll be back for a while."

"She's not answering my calls or anything."Dylan says to luke his hopes still up thinking he still has a another chance to bang Hayley.

"Oh, then she's probably with Rainor, you know she probably like doesn't want the ex calling up and ruining valentines day...thats why she's rejecting your calls."

"That sucks!I payed for the room and everything." Dylan said, his bubble now burst.

"Well, why don't you and I hang out? Lets go to your room, you payed for it let's not let it go to waste."Luke said with a devious plan in his head.

"Well,I guess,we could like hang out and stuff. But if Hayley calls me back you have to go. And by the way Luke nice muscles and stuff you've got like super ripped. You're a fricken monster dude."

"Oh, thanks Dyl! yeah been workin' on my bod. Oh, And yeah I'm really sure she's pretty much through with you, lets go."Luke said, hoping his plan works.

Luke and Dylan get to the hotel room Dylan rented for him and Hayley. Dylan bummed out when he enters the room and sees the rose petals strewn on the bed. Cheese and champagne on ice. All he could think about was the good time he could be having getting her buzzed then fucking her. But guess he had to deal with her dorky cute brother instead.

"Wow Dylan, nice set up, pretty fancy. Bet you wish you were fucking my sister on these rose petals right now huh?"Luke said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Luke, thats dirty, Hayley is your sister."

Dylan said appalled at Lukes vulgar comments.

"Oh Dylan I know she's a big slut, I know you used to sneak in through her window at night so you two could fuck."

"How'd you know Luke?"

"Come on your cars pretty loud, I even think dad knew."Luke said.

"Wow, I didn't think you knew about that...bummer."Dylan said astonished at Lukes words.

Luke and Dylan sat on the bed."Hey,Dylan, why don't you pop the cork I know your bummed and all but that doesn't mean we can't get buzzed."

Dylan pops the cork and proceeds to pour them each a glass of champagne and sits next to luke.

"Oh, and another thing. It wasn't always Hayley in the room. Remember that night you were drunk and the room was dark and she gave you a really nice blow job a few years ago?"

"kinda, Luke."

"Maybe this will jog your memory. The vibrator in the ass she used while sucking on your cock."

"oh yeah, that was kinda hot I'm not too into butt stuff though I remember now."

Dylan said his memory coming back to him.

"Well, Dylan you should know that was me I'm kind of a slut too, it runs in the family i guess. You were so drunk you even sucked me off. Guess you thought you were sucking her strap-on in some kinky sex play."

"Gross, Luke...dude."

"yeah, it was me.Anyways she was out getting fucked by some other guy...sorry dude."Luke said sarcastically to dig the blade in even deeper.

"Btw, I fuck around with Manny all the time,and your mouth by far was way better than his. Anyway,Dylan I'd rather blow you before him any day."Luke says patting him on the back.

**Luke speaking on the couch**

_Yeah, I've always been a fan of Hayley's vibrators, in fact they've all buzzed up my nasty ass while I've jacked off for years. And I've never been caught.I kind of get a kick out of knowing she puts one in her dirty pussy every night...every night._

**Back at the hotel**

"So Dylan, since you liked it then, how about now?"

Luke begins sliding his hand up Dylan's thigh and starts rubbing his buldge.

"Hey, come on, I was drunk. I don't like dudes."Dylan says with a hesitant look on his face.

"Just a blow-job...or as the guys at school call them 'bro-jobs' they're kinda in right now, it doesn't make you gay or anything Dylan."Luke says as he starts to un-buckle Dylan's belt.

"I don't know Luke."

"Relax Dylan."Luke says as he gently kisses and sildes his tongue in a very hesitant Dylan's mouth.

Luke then unzips Dylan's jeans and pulls his cock out of his boxers and begins sucking the head.

"Oh, Luke your mouth almost feels like Hayley's no wonder i couldn't tell the difference and you hair was bushier then."Dylan says while guiding Luke's head down further.

Luke stops and starts sliding down Dylan's jeans and boxers and returns back to Dylan's cock this time stroking and sucking it. Dylan then removes his shirt and is now bare chested revealing his treasure trail of dark brown hair.

"go all the way down dude, start playing with my nuts."Dylan says moving Lukes caressing hand away from his fuzzy trail.

Dylan lies back on the bed and Luke begins deep throating Dylan's hard 7 inch cock and playing with his hairy sack.

Luke pulls out his own cock and starts stroking it while blowing Dylan the smell of Dylan's crotch making him even more horny.

"Fuck! Luke you suck way better than Hayley."

Luke moves his hand from Dylan's Sack to his hole and starts playing with it. taking Dylan out of his mouth and saying.

"jack yourself. I wanna show you something bet Hayley has never did this."

Luke moves his mouth down to Dylan's hole and begins licking and fingering it.

"Oh my God she does but I think you've got her beat at that too."Dylan says as he looks up at the mirrored cealing his eyes start to roll back the more Luke's greedy tongue slips into his ass-hole as he strokes his throbbing cock.

"just wait!"Luke says as he slips his finger in and finds Dylan's fun spot.

"Oh shit Luke! You're way better than Hayley...fuck!"

"Let me up there with you i wanna do something. Lets suck each other."

"Alright Luke Dunphy, this is kinda hot actually it's probably a good thing your sister Hayley didn't answer her phone."

"Shut up Dylan! rim me while I blow you."Luke says putting his scruffy ass in Dylan's face his hole ready for his tongue.

"You got a nice ass Luke Dunphy not smooth like your sisters but pretty sweet for a dudes butt."

"would you shut up for a minute you're blowing the mood dude!"Luke yells wanting to focus on Dylan's hard cock.

Dylan then starts to slide his tongue into Luke's sweet and tangy hole while moving a hand up to Luke's hard throbbing 8 inch cock and begins stroking it, causing Luke to suck even harder, Luke's slobber dripping off Dylan's sack onto some rose pettles meant for Hayley.

"Hold on let's do this."Luke says releasing Dylan's cock,moving back and shoving his ass onto Dylan's face sitting on it."

"eat it while I stroke our dicks, french-kiss it like you're deep kissing my sister tongue it real deep and good don't be stingy with those fingers either." Luke says as he grinds his ass on Dylan's face.

Luke then yanks off his shirt revealing his muscular chest dusted with sprigs of dark blonde hair trailing down to his mound of bushy pubes that surround Luke's throbbing spit lubed cock. Luke turned on by the sight of watching him and Dylan in the mirror above them. Luke starts stroking his cock faster.

"Dylan stop lets try something different!" Luke says in a moment of ADHD switching it up once again.

"Oh my God Luke Dunphy what do you want to do?"Dylan says as he gives a love bite to Luke's firm butt-cheeks,the taste of Luke on his tongue.

"Let's do this."

Luke then gets off of Dylan lays on his side and starts sucking Dylan's dick .

"Suck me Dylan you see my cock don't you? It's hard as a fucking rock focus Dylan!"

Dylan then starts sucking on Luke's fully engorged hard cock licking the pre-cum from the slit. Dylan slides his hand between Luke's ass-crack and starts fingering his prostate,causing Luke to push Dylan's throbbing cock past his tonsils.

"Dude Luke, I'm about to bust something major."Dylan says as momentarily removes his mouth from Luke while still jerking his cock leaking the head swollen and purple.

Luke could care less he was filled with ecstasy from Dylan's stimulating him and the thought of devouring Dylan's pent up nectar he could taste the salty bitterness dripping from Dylan's dick-slit the world dissolving away,and just then Dylan burst in to Luke's cock-hungry mouth making him gag at the massive load but still gulping the hot liquid down while stroking his now softening manhood.

"Dylan stop! I want to fuck you I wanna bust in your ass!"Luke says panting as sweat and seed drip down his chest.

"Alright Luke, I've never really got screwed by a dude I mean."

"would you be quite and let me do this...I've got this!"Luke says as Dylan reluctantly puts his firm but kinda boney ass up in the air his face in the pillow, revealing his already glistening loosened pucker,awaiting Luke's hard cock.

Luke anxiously spreads Dylan's cheeks and smacks them leaving big red handprints, before he begins eating him out, his tongue and spit lubricating his entrance, The taste of Dylan causing him to jack his dick harder.

"Alright Dylan, get ready."Luke says as he positions himself with the opening and sliding the head in and finally getting half his cock into Dylan.

"Watch it Luke Dunphy I'm not into this as much as you. Be easy tiger." Dylan says his words muffled by the pillow.

Luke starts goes deeper into Dylan. Luke's glutes flexing as he thrust. The feeling of Dylan's tight warmth surrounding his cock as bruised rose petals fall from his biceps as he grabs on to Dylan's waist and thrust more vigorously. The sound of Luke's skin smacking on Dylan's hard ass.Cum then starts to leak from Luke's Hard swollen cock head.

"Fuck yeah Dylan the dams just burst!"Luke says as he releases into Dylan filling him with a massive load of lust.

"Shit Luke Dunphy I told you to be easy!" Dylan says staring at Luke grabbing his clothes and rubbing his now soft long cock then heading towards the bathroom to get cleaned up.

"Whatever Dylan, that was great but i gotta get back home sweetheart no time for chit-chat and pillow talk and by the way you're a way better piece of ass than Manny or my uncle Mitch.

"unc...what?"Dylan says perplexed by Luke's words.

"nevermind, just get your clothes on, don't want Hayley catching us. Not that you're gonna see her today anyways or any other any-hoo happy valentines day loser...just kidding dude."Luke says buckling his belt and heading for the door.

Dylan dropped Luke off making him swear he'd never speak of this encounter out of embarrassment,but deep down praying for another.

**Luke's closing words**

_Do you believe in magic? Magic is all around us it's the power that binds friends and families together, it's the power that helps us overcome our fears and face the unknown, it's the power in the belief that we can confront our past and use it to our benefit to make us wiser and stronger to break past the limits and become better versions of ourselves...Do I believe in magic? You bet your sweet ass I do._

**Finally**

bzzzz, bzzzz, bzzzzz sounds coming from Luke's bedroom.

"what the fuck?You're such a perv Luke! Better get that back in Hayley's room when you're done."

"Blow me Alex!Get out!"Luke says as he pleasures himself naked on the bed with Hayley's vibrator.

"I always do Luke...dirty dirty boy...I always do."

Alex says with a sly grin as she walks away from Luke's bedroom.


	2. Remembering Hayley's Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when a certain someone hides in Hayley's room wanting to get into mischief?

Hayley was out once again cheating on Dylan. And Luke knew her dimwitted boyfriend would be knocking at her window, wanting some fun. He had a devious idea to embarrass him, but instead would end up changing Luke Dunphy forever.

 _Oh great! Now that Hayley is gone, all I have to do is wait for Dylan... and then my plans will fall into place._ Luke said as he waited in his sister's dark room dressed only in his red boxer shorts, waiting for Dylan to come stumbling and fumbling in.

 _I can't wait to see the look on his dumb face, when he finds out he's been tricked hahaha! I've been waiting for an hour but good things come to those who wait... and this will take the cake... I'm such a genius._ Luke thought as he hid by the bed waiting patiently. 

An hour or so passed and he finally heard the sound of Dylan sliding open the window and whispering her name. Luke had to do his best impression of Hayley to convince him she was waiting. 

 _Come on in Dylan baby I'm waiting for my kiss hot stuff... be quiet though don't want to wake up everybody... come on lover boy._ Luke's idea was falling into place as Dylan slid into her room. Luke couldn't wait to have Dylan kiss him and then turn on the bedroom light and give him the embarrassment of his life. Dylan just got duped into kissing a boy, Luke could rag on him for years with this.

 _Oh Hayley, where are you? I've missed you all day I've been dreaming of your mouth and those lips._ Dylan said as he felt around in the dark, then finally grabbing Luke by the arm.

 _Give me a kiss bad boy... I'm waiting._ Luke said puckering up his lips waiting for Dylan's lusty mouth.

 _mmmph uhhh! ( Dylan, slips his long lusty tongue between Luke's engorged, red moist lips, tasting the flavor of Luke's wintergreen mouthwash) You're so fucking sexy! I've been waiting for this all day. Keep your mouth open baby, I know you want this just as much as me Hayley Dunphy._ Dylan pushes down his skinny jeans and grey Hanes boxer-briefs then sticks the leaking head of his thick, veined twitching manhood, between the warm wet waiting lips.

Luke didn't know what to do, so he just went with it, (after a hesitant whimper) and took the throbbing member into his curious mouth. It didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. He began bobbing and spiraling his soft warm wet tongue around the hard pulsing shaft. Then Dylan's hand forced Luke's mouth to the base of his throbbing cock into his bush, which caused Luke to take into his nostrils, Dylan's odd but enticing scent of stale french-fry oil and Red-Zone artic-mist body spray. 

 _oh fuck yeah, play with my balls sexy!_ Dylan said as he grabbed a pillow and placed it in the center of Hayley's bed.

 _oh Dylan you're so big! Hold on I got something to show you._ Luke said, thinking he was going to stop and get to turn on the light and give the air-head the shock of his life. But what Luke didn't know was that Dylan was buzzed from a kegger earlier and wasn't in the mood to stop.

 _No Hayley, I wanna do you in the glow of the moonlight. Here, let me help you on this bed, I know how much you love this._ Dylan said as he lifted Luke up and placed him in the center of the bed placing his head on the pillow not knowing what was about to 'come' next.

Dylan slips off his clothes then positions himself over Luke's mouth. The room still black all he sees is shadows and silhouettes, not knowing the mouth that was truly waiting. 

 _God! Your lips feel so good Hayley._ Dylan says as he slides his whole length into the warm slutty mouth. Pinning the curly topped head between his hairy thighs, gently face fucking him. 

Luke couldn't believe how much he was loving this, before soon he was digging his fingernails into Dylan's prickly haired ass and pushing him deep past his tonsils. At this point his tongue was painted with Dylan's dripping pre-come - it was a taste he thought he could get used to.

 _Hayley I'm about to release my love into that beautiful mouth of yours. Oh... and did you change your ha_ _ir? it feels so hot and curly, I love it it feels so good between my fingers._ Dylan rambled on, as he deep throated the lusty mouth in the dark, and played with Luke's sweaty head of curls.

Dylan couldn't hold it no more, he blew a massive load he was savings for at least 4 days, his hot sticky ivory liquid filling the entirety of the pleasing warm mouth. 

Luke couldn't believe what he was tasting, the hot slippery substance spewing from the pulsing member like warm thick blobs of salty lava. He could hardly try to keep in without spitting out or puking up, the smell filling his nostrils, but he swallowed after each throb and release till Dylan was emptied. 

 _oh that was awesome baby! Guess you can leave now! Luke_  said, still mimicking Hayley's voice in the dark, as the soft wet member lay on his swollen lips, giving it small licks and strokes between soft moans and nervous whimpers.

 _Hayley baby, fuck me before I go, with your strap thingy, tonight I give you my ass virginity._ Luke couldn't believe what an idiot Dylan was, but what the hell, Dylan was in the position and well, Luke had a throbbing hard on that needed relief... what are the odds Dylan would know the difference between her strap-on and his man-meat?

 _Take me Hayley!_ Dylan said as he buried his face in the pillow and arched his back.

Luke yanks off his red boxers, then lubes his member with some lotion on Hayley's bedside table, then slides into the tight sweaty entrance. Luke couldn't believe he was sliding his length into him, the feeling of Dylan's moist opening gripping his nervous young manhood felt so alien. But then Luke  couldn't hardly hold on as he thrust with one hand on Dylan's back and the other one dug into the bedsheets. Luke's body quivered as he neared release, he tried his best to keep his moans and whimpers silent but had to let out one muffled groan into Dylan's sweaty back as he road him near completion. 

 _Damn Hayley! That strap-on thing feels so real... not that I think you're like I think you're like a dude or anything. Fuck me Hayley._ Dylan groans as he feels his prostate rubbed by Luke's 5 inch throbbing appendage. 

 _Shut up dumbass! Uhhh ohhhh shit!_ Luke said as he released himself into Dylan, while barely holding onto him as he slid on his sweaty body... a feeling Luke never thought he could enjoy with another guy.

Luke kept himself inside the moist warm welcoming _love-tunnel_ till he was soft and completely emptied for the first time, before gently sliding himself out. His heart thumping a thousand miles a minute as he panted his hot breath into Dylan's neck while Dylan huffed exhausted with his face in the pillow stinking of Luke's sharp tangy funk, the same funk that now filled the room like a cheap cologne.

_Hayley, can I do that thing you like? You know the special kiss?_

_special kiss?_ Luke said confused.

_Yeah just relax and lift your beautiful butt up._

Luke does as Dylan asked, Luke pulls up his dangling bits so Dylan doesn't realize them, then feels a warm breath between his cheeks. It was Dylan giving him his first rim-job. Luke couldn't believe how good it felt, as Dylan's tongue invaded his hot moist dirty opening, stabbing in and out, making his entrance twitch.

 _You taste so good... I love you Hayley baby._ Dylan said as he buried his face into Luke's butt-crack periodically rubbing his nose between the tufts of curly chestnut hair that surrounded the moist entrance and inhaling the sharp tangy funk between sensual licks. Making Luke bury his face biting into the pillow to muffle his saliva soaked whimpers and growls as his sweaty buck-naked body shivered in ecstasy.

 _You gotta leave now honeybunch, love you sexy._ Luke said still imitating his sister's voice, panting heavily as sweat dripped from his brow and his heart nearly beat out of his nervous chest.

Dylan removes his face from the fragrant Valley of musky delights, then grabs the panting face in the dark by the chin forcing its mouth lovingly open wide: hot salty breath escaping from the wet lusty orifice, while revealing a wet glistening tongue reflecting the moonlight coming through the window.

 _You know Hayley baby? I think that was better than macaroni and cheese. I could go for second helpings... but yeah - you're right, I gotta go._ _I love you too Hayley._ Dylan says as he gives 'Hayley' one last slobbery deep wet kiss, the two tongues dancing coated in foul smells, primal flavors and cheap beer; the two shadows writhing in sweaty animal lust fueled only by instincts, before breaking embrace and Luke saying one last thing to Dylan, as he fumbles out the window half naked with his sweaty ass dripping with lost innocence, glistening in the moonlight.

 _I love you sexy boy. See you later muwah._ Luke said, as he blew the dimwitted boy a kiss.

XXX

Luke leaves the room sweaty, exhausted and naked with his boxers in hand, when his dad Phil runs into him and says.

_Hey Luke buddy, you sleepwalking again? and why's your hair so sweaty - and why on earth do I smell mac &cheese? Come on Luke, get back to bed big guy, you look worn out, you need to get some sleep._

Luke went back to bed, folded his arms behind his head, with the biggest smile on his face, and just stared at the ceiling, as he savored the taste that lingered in his mouth.

Oh! And Alex, was out for the night baby-sitting Lilly... seeing how Cameron and Mitchell were out at an orgy at Pepper's, by the way.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I might do more with this pairing in the future. Enjoy and thanks!


End file.
